After FBI training
by mcb1
Summary: Gaia must go back to NY, deal with a new case and see Ed. R&R. Sorry 4 spelling mistakes. Forgot, I don't own any of the of the Fearless books.


The phone call with Ed had not gone how she had hoped, he hung up, but what was she expecting Gaia

The phone call with Ed had not gone how she had hoped, he hung up, but what was she expecting? For everything to go back the way it had been. She had hoped, it was time for Gaia to move on and channel all her energy towards work. Agent Malloy called Gaia in to talk with him. When Gaia was sitting and the door closed. He told Gaia, "Dr. Lehman declared you fit for duty, and I can't be denied, you are one of the best. So I ask you a question, and that it. Are you ok to go to New York?" Gaia was shocked at the question but it was time for her to face the city.

Gaia replayed, "Yes, what is the job."

"Well, you will be transferred there till further notice. There could be a student that pulled a deadly stunt at the NYU graduation. The rest of the information you will get when you arrive in New York. You need to be at the airport in one-hour get packing." This mission sounded a lot like her own graduation, but would anyone from her high school class be graduation? Only time will tell the answer.

Ed pov

It has been one week and 4 hour since Gaia has called. He hung up from shock, one of the worst mistakes of his life. He knew Gaia will never call back. He even called the phone company trying to get her number but it was restricted. He was down to begging for her number, until they hung up on him. He has gotten the Gaia disease again and hasn't even thought about his up coming college (NYU) graduation.

Gaia

Gaia landed in New York and went to the apartment the FBI had given her and oddly enough it was right near where George's house was all those years ago. Before she left, they had given her a real badge and a gun, making her a real agent. She decided before going into work she would stop by Washington Square Park, but as she was entering the park she say the person that had hung up on her Ed. She was not ready to face him yet. He looked at her she had stared a little to long it had been so long. She left the park at soon as she could and went to the FBI office where she met her new superior Agent Carte once Gaia was in the office he said, "Welcome Agent Moore. I have heard stories about you, and for your knowledge, I know you're passed in this city, and your biggest secret. That you are fearless (he said the last word in a whisper.) I have decided to keep your secret a secret; it is not on your personnel profile and will never. This is your fill of information, about the subject and who you will be working with you are all meeting for dinner at the diner around the corner at 6." At that he left the room. A note is on the table that said

_Dear Agent Moore,_

_This is your office_

_Agent Carte_

When Gaia saw this she laughed. She went and says all the paper work on her desk and started to work. At 6 she went to the diner.

She got to the restaurant. There were two guys and one girl sitting in a booth they were in suits so they had to be FBI. No one in his or her right mind would be eating here in a suit. She walked up to them and said, "Hey"

"You must be are new partner. How did you know we were with the FBI?"

That was a simple question. "You guys are in suits. No offence but this is a casual place."

The fist guy reply, "Well, I see that you are or were a Yankee. Well, I am Michael, the blond guy is Ron, and the girl is Marissa but goes by Missy." Gaia sat down.

"Well I was a New Yorker, and I'm Gaia, nice to meet you. So what is the game plain for tomorrow."

"Whoa there, lets get to know each other first. I lived in LA and went to school at UCLA, and am 23" Michael said.

Missy fallowed up "I grew up in out side of Boston and went to school at MIT I am also 23"

Ron finally spoke up, "I grew up in Dallas, and went to school at Brown. What about you? I am 24."

"Well, I grew up mainly in New York City, but When to school at Stanford I am 22."

Michael looked at Gaia odd after I said that, "How are you out of training? You finish the four years you are 22 how are you out of training?'

"Well I finished Stanford in 3 years." Gaia hated seeing their amazed faces. They looked at her like she was some kind of amazing person. Gaia HATED that. Gaia needed to break the silence, "Well you guys need to tell me what is going on."

Michael talked again who seemed to be the designated talker for the group. He explained every thing and gave her some more information, and she would be a waitress on the roof (it seemed all to much like her graduation all over again). Her name would be Betty Longsom. The when they were going over the list of graduates her eyes passed one name Ed Fargo. She knew now that this was going to be interesting. She would be wearing a wig so hopefully he will not notice her.


End file.
